Create Force Wraith
Create Force Wraith was a Force power that was a sinister use of the Force. By using the power, through the corruption of the Dark side of the Force, a user could call upon the Force to create a manifestation of dark energy known as a Force Wraith to serve him/her. These dark familiars were manifestations of negative energy within the Force. RPG D6 Stats Control Difficulty: Moderate – creates 1 wraith; Difficult – creates 2 wraiths; Very Difficult – creates 3 wraiths. Sense Difficulty: Easy – allows minimum contact, creator can sense status and issue long distance commands; Difficult – allows creator to take control of a wraiths senses, allowing the creator to see and hear what is around the wraith up to 3 times a day; Very Difficult – gives the creator unlimited access to a wraith’s senses, but also makes him susceptible to any damage the wraith takes while the connection is in effect. Alter Difficulty: Easy – wraith strength of 2D; Moderate – wraith strength of 3D; Difficult – wraith strength of 4D; Very Difficult – wraith strength of 5D; Heroic – wraith strength of 6D. Required Powers: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Affect Mind, Control Mind, Life Bond, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Projection, Projective Telepathy, Receptive Telepathy, Taint. Warning: A character who uses this power automatically receives a Dark Side Point. Effect: This power allows a Dark Side Force-user to create servants called Force Wraiths. Force Wraiths serve their creators faithfully. When it receives damage equal to a mortal wound or greater (stun has no effect), it dissolves back into the darkness it was created from. A Force Wraith appears as a semi-corporeal, non-sentient shadow entity under the command of their creator. They radiate a pure Dark side taint that can affect anyone who does not have at least two Dark side points. The Wraiths emanate feelings of cold and death within 20 meters of their presence, with Light side Force-sensitives being the most susceptible to these feelings. Like nexuses of the Dark side, the Wraiths may be commanded by their creator to do specific tasks or can be mentally controlled by their creator. The Wraiths provide an extension to the creator's senses wherever they go. The creator has control over the basic form that the Wraith takes on upon creation. The Force Wraiths have the following stats and behave as a non-sentient creature when not being directly commanded or controlled: DEXTERITY 3D+2 Dodge 4D+2 PERCEPTION 2D+2 Search 4D+2, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH *2D-6D (*Dependent upon Alter Difficulty) Brawling *3D-7D, *Lifting 2D+1-7D+1, Stamina *3D-7D Special Abilities: Locomotion: A Force Wraith, depending upon it's created form, may walk, crawl, or float. All Wraiths are capable of floating/flying in order to move to a destination faster. Bite: A Force Wraith bite does STR+1D damage. The Wraith's bite is also affected by the Force power, Taint, which can cause additional damage to a target. (See Taint for effects.) Claws: A Force Wraith's claws do STR+1D damage. The Wraith's claws are also affected by the Force power, Taint, which can cause additional damage to a target. (See Taint for effects.) Story Factors: Varied: Not all Force Wraiths were equal upon creation. They varies greatly, depending upon the creator's power and skill within the Force. Size: 1-4 meters tall Move: 6 crawling, 8 walking, 12 floating/flying Source: Polyhedron #104 p. 12 Notes Thanks to Sparks D6 Star Wars wiki and Polyhedron #104 for the original description and stats. Category:Force Powers Category:Control, Sense, Alter Powers